Problem: Let $\mathrm {P}$ be the product of the roots of $z^6+z^4+z^3+z^2+1=0$ that have a positive imaginary part, and suppose that $\mathrm {P}=r(\cos{\theta^{\circ}}+i\sin{\theta^{\circ}})$, where $0<r$ and $0\leq \theta <360$. Find $\theta$.
First, we factor the given polynomial.  The polynomial has almost all the powers of $z$ from 1 to $z^4,$ which we can fill in by adding and subtracting $z.$ This allows us to factor as follows:
\begin{align*}
z^6 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + 1 &= (z^6 - z) + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1 \\
&= z(z^5 - 1) + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1 \\
&= z(z - 1)(z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1 \\
&= (z^2 - z + 1)(z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1).
\end{align*}The roots of $z^2 - z + 1 = 0$ are
\[z = \frac{1 \pm i \sqrt{3}}{2},\]which are $\operatorname{cis} 60^\circ$ and $\operatorname{cis} 300^\circ.$

Note that $(z - 1)(z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) = z^5 - 1,$ so the roots of
\[z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1 = 0\]are all the fifth roots of unity, except for 1.  Thus, the roots are $\operatorname{cis} 72^\circ,$ $\operatorname{cis} 144^\circ,$ $\operatorname{cis} 216^\circ,$ and $\operatorname{cis} 288^\circ.$

The angles that correspond to a root with a positive imaginary part are $60^\circ,$ $72^\circ,$ and $144^\circ,$ so
\[\theta = 60 + 72 + 144 = \boxed{276}.\]